This invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic printer, a facsimile, a copier or the like. In particular, this invention relates to a media storage apparatus for storing recording media used in the image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, a sheet cassette of an image forming apparatus has a sheet guiding mechanism for guiding the sheets. The sheet guiding mechanism includes, for example, a sheet rear end guide that guides the rear end of recording media. The sheet rear end guide engages one of grooves formed at constant intervals on a bottom frame of the sheet cassette so that the position of the sheet rear end guide is determined. Such a sheet cassette is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-34525 (in particular, pages 2-3 and FIG. 1).
In the above described conventional sheet cassette, if the grooves are formed at narrow intervals, the sheet rear end guide can be fixed at a substantially arbitrary position. Therefore, the sheet rear end guide is capable of guiding various kind of irregular-sized sheets in accordance with the needs of the user, as well as regular-sized sheets such as A4, A3 or the like. However, if the intervals between the grooves become narrower, it becomes difficult to identify the best-suited fixing position. In such a case, even when the regular-sized sheets such as A4, A3 or the like are set in the sheet cassette, it is difficult to fix the sheet rear end guide at a predetermined (best-suited) fixing position.